Goodbye Fairy Tail, Hello Blue Pegasus
by Rose Fang
Summary: Lucy is Hurt because people were ignoring her. Now she is leaving Fairy Tail and joining Blue Pegasus. What will happen? Hibiki Laytis X Lucy Heartphilia. or H.L.x L.H.  lol, reversed
1. Leaving

**Goodbye Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

They were so happy.

So happy that Lisanna came back.

They forgot about.

Natsu completely ignored me.

I'm alone. Only Levy, Wendy, and Mirajane

Talk to me occasionally.

I loved Natsu though. He has completely

Deserted me. Natsu kicked me off his team for Lisanna.

I start crying, nobody notices.

Master is in his office and not celebrating

Because Fairy Tail got a lot of complaint papers.

I go into his office.

I bravely say, "Master! I wish to leave Fairy Tail!"

Master says, "Why, child? Because of Natsu and Lisanna?"

"Yes. Don't tell anyone I'm leaving," I glare (he sweat drops),

"I am leaving today."

He removes my mark and starts crying.

He asks me if I am sure.

"Yes."

He takes me through the leaving Fairy Tail ritual.

I go home and pack my bags.

"I want to go to Blue Pegasus!" I say out loud.

I quickly pack my bags and head toward the train station.

I have to wait half an hour because the train to where Blue Pegasus is

Comes at 11:00. Right Now it is only 10:30.

Time passes by.

"Finally!"

I board the train.

I sit and think of the old times.

* * *

><p>~Fairy Tail~<p>

"Have you seen Lucy?" Levy asks Mirajane.

"Now that I think about it. I haven't," Mirajane frowns.

Wendy says, "Let's go to her apartment."

"EVERYONE! LUCY"S MISSING!" Mirajane Yells muffling Wendy's idea..

Master sweat drops and everything is chaotic.

"EVERYONE FREEZE AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" says Makarov.

Everyone sweat drops.

Erza asks, "So where is she?"

Makarov says, "Gone. She left…. The guild."

Gray says, " Why would she leave with out telling us?

She would never do that! Would she?"

Makarov answers, "She told me to say goodbye for her.

She is also going to a different guild."

"So! I don't care about that weirdo!" says Natsu.

Everyone freezes.

SLAP!

Happy gives his hardest slap.

Happy is crying, "How could you! Idiot! I'm going to look for Lucy!"

Everyone except Lisanna is glaring at Natsu.

"WTH Natsu; and she was the first Fairy Tail member she actually met!,"

Screams Mirajane, "and Lisanna, I can't believe you! You could actually care!"

Lisanna just smirks deep down and She and Natsu just walk out of the guild.

Happy exclaims, "Well, I'm gonna find Lucy!" He flies out and is going to the guild Lamia Scale.

* * *

><p>~Lucy~<p>

ACHOO!

"Eh, someone must be talking about me leaving," I say!

I see sparkles behind me and four people.

I look behind my seat.

Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve?

It is them! I ask to sit with them.

"Sure you can miss-LUCY!" says Hibiki.

I laugh. "yes, I'm Lucy."

"Why are you here and alone Lucy?" asks Ren.

I look earnest and say, "I want to join your Guild. If I can. I ….. quit Fairy Tail."

All four of them are surprised.

"Seriously!" asks Eve.

"yeah….." I murmur.

I start crying….

"I was kicked off team Natsu for Lisanna to go on…." I say while sobbing.

Hibiki comforts me, "Lucy. There, there. Let's go to the guild."

Shortly after, I start to close my eyes, but I am resisting. Ten minutes later,

I fall asleep on Hibiki's lap. Before I close my eyes, I see Hibiki blush and smile.

* * *

><p>~Happy- Lamia Scale~<p>

"Lyon! Is Lucy here?" I ask.

"why would she, she isn't here." Replies Lyon.

"She left Fairy Tail and is joining another guild,

If she isn't here is she at Blue Pegasus?" I continue asking.

Before Lyon can answer, I leave.

I arrive at Blue Pegasus, Flying faster than a train. I get exhausted and walk in. I ask if Master Bob has seen Lucy. "No, but is something wrong?"

"Lucy…Lucy left the guild. So I wondered if she was here…"

"Oh…."

I walk out with my head down. I sob and walk towards

Fairy Tail, maybe get there in a day. What if Lucy joined a dark guild!

* * *

><p>~Blue Pegasus~<p>

Hibiki carries Lucy in bridal style although she is still asleep.

Lucy looks like an angel.

"Is that Lucy?" asks Master Bob.

Ren says, "Yeah, that's Lucy. Why?"

"Happy dropped by and was trying to find her. He just left."

"Oh well, let's just write a letter to Fairy Tail," says Eve.

"Yep," says Ichiya.

Hibiki puts Lucy and a loveseat and says, "I'll write the letter, Eve watch her."

* * *

><p>Dear Fairy Tail,<p>

She is in good hands and

Wishes to join our guild.

Lucy might visit some times,

But I don't guarantee it.

Forgive her for leaving.

She is sad because she said she

Was kicked off her team.

Please write back.

Sincerely,

Blue Pegasus

* * *

><p>Lucy wakes up.<p>

"May I join Blue Pegasus?" she asks.

Bob _giggles_, "Sure you can Sweetie."

She sweat drops. "Where do you want your stamp?"

Lucy replies, "Just bellow my left shoulder, light blue, Please."

"Sure thing, Luce" Bob puts her stamp on and Lucy sits frozen and says

calmly, "Don't call me Luce. Kay?" She says Kay with a smile.

Hibiki thinks : She reminds me of Karen, except nicer…

"Alright Lucy."

* * *

><p>~Happy~<p>

"I THINK LUCY JOINED A DARK GUILD!" I say

while bursting through the doors of Fairy Tail.

Gasps were heard all around the room.

Then a letter arrived.

Talk about timing.

It was about Lucy saying how she

Was fine and at Blue Pegasus.

Gray said, "Way to worry us."

"B-b-but I was just there!" I said.

Nobody will believe me.

"Oh well happy, at least we got a response

from Lucy." Says Levy.

"Aye….. Oh well…"

Natsu comes into the guild

With Lisanna acting all happy,

Especially with Lucy gone.

You would think that Lisanna

Gave Natsu pills since Natsu and

Lucy were very close.

Natsu's behavior has drastically

Changed since…

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: How was the first chapter?<strong>

**Lucy: Great, but I miss my old Nakama ;(**

**Rose: You have new nakama now though.**

**You have Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Bob, and Jenny Realight.**

**And you have other guild members too.**

**Lucy: *sniffle* Yea, new family. I want to know them.**

**Hibiki: You'll get used to Blue Pegasus soon.**

**Ren: Lucy do you love me?**

**Eve: Hope you get used to Blue Pegasus.**

**Lucy: Thanks guys [, not really Ren].**

**Rose: Well please continue to R&R!**


	2. We have Reasons

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Why Natsu? Why? <strong>

**Natsu: Figure it out.**

**Rose: Why?**

**Hibiki: *sweat drops***

**Rose: I can't say. Spoiler if I tell… Please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lisanna ~<strong>

I am crying in Fairy Tail's kitchen while Mira-nee

Has a mad face. "Mira-nee! I'm so sorry! I-I j-just

I'm just happy that N-Natsu's mine! I am both H-

Happy, but sad that Lucy left," I say between sobs.

Mirajane has a softer face and tears start flowing

out of her eyes too. "Lisanna, I miss Lucy! I just

miss her! *sniffles* I'm happy for you b-but I miss

Lucy!," Mira-nee says. We both cry for several

Hours. People must be wondering where Mira-nee is.

We are still crying when Elf-nii barges in. We both stop

Crying and stare at him. "Uh….. was this a bad moment?,"

He says then notices us crying, "You guys aren't being very

Manly. Mira-nee and I both sweat drop, but manage a

Smile. "We're fine," I say. I stand up and help Mira-nee

Up too. I wipe the dust of the floor off my shorts. Mira

Goes back to serving Fairy Tail. I leave with Elf-nii

Behind me. Then I go to Natsu's house…..

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsu~<strong>

No. Lucy's gone. "I'M SORRY LUCY!" I manage to yell

out. Why Luce? Why did you leave. I miss you….

Happy's even left to find you, even when he came back,

He slept at your house, leaving me all alone with Lisanna.

I want to hide the pain I'm feeling 'cus the popsicle will

make fun of me and Elfman will say I'm not manly.

Everyone misses you. Right now I am sitting on my couch crying.

I stare at my bulletin board where I kept all of our quest papers.

Even receipts and pictures. I sob for what seems like forever.

I close my eyes and remember the times we had together, When we

First met, The long hours of you cleaning up my house, Me

Sleeping in your bed on habit, The times I go through your apartment

Window, Happy being happy about you and your weirdness, The times

I called you Luigi, etcetera… "Hey Natsu, I'm here!" says Lisanna.

I wipe away my tears and sit up. "I'm on the couch!" I yell. She comes in

And I notice that she has a red nose. "Lisanna, why do you have a red nose?"

"Um….. I was crying," she murmurs, but of course I could hear her.

"Tell me! Tell me who did this to you!" I say. Lisanna sweat drops.

"Actually I was crying because I miss Lucy, I'm sad that she left even

Though I didn't really know her," She says. I reply, "uh…oh…."

We eat dinner In silence. My fire food tasted less fiery for some reason….

* * *

><p><strong>~Makarov~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>2-6<em>

_Dear Markarov,_

_I am coming to visit Fairy Tail in One week._

_I will bring Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. They would _

_Like to visit too, if you will permit them._

_Please let them, I'm afraid Natsu or Erza _

_Might kill me. Maybe Levy would kill me too._

_I don't know. Also tell Levy that I am almost _

_Done with my book. Tell Happy that he can visit _

_Anytime. I miss each and everyone of you!_

_Love,_

_ Lucy H._

* * *

><p>I read this over and over and grinned.<p>

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing

Even though they weren't doing anything because

They were sad that Lucy was already gone for one whole

Week. "Let's party next week to lift your spirits!" I say,  
>"Also, Levy There is a letter for you in the office!"<p>

Levy looks in surprise and smiles. She is probably thinking…."LUCY!"

She reads the letter as I close the door. She screams SUPER loud.

"THE BOOK IS ALMOST DONE!" she says with twinkles in her eyes.

"You also must not tell anyone that Lucy is coming. That is what next week is

for. I hear the door creak. Happy is standing there apparently. "Lucy!" Happy is

crying with joy and starts flying all around the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~ <em>2-7<em>**

I sigh. One day since I sent the letter.

I am happy though. Maybe when I return,

Everyone will notice me now. Hibiki is acting different

Now. Earnest. Not like the time on the train.

I go look at the request board.

_*Find a ring, 24 carat gold and medium set diamond. - 175,000 Jewels_

_*Pose for a photoshoot (sexiest of Fiore). - 200,000 Jewels_

_*Host an event. – 150,000 Jewels_

*Kill a cursed Beautiful enchanting doll. – 350,000 Jewels

*Get a rare rose. – 100,000 Jewels

*Kill a Pink Bean. – 5,000,000 Jewels and Libra Gold Key

"Hibiki, Ren, Eve! Let's go on 'Kill a pink Bean'!" I say.

"That quest might take 3 days," says Hibiki. "Sorry, I'm going on a quest with Ichiya."

Says Ren. "Alright!" Eve beams. "That settles this! Let's go kill this Pink Bean thing!

We leave tomorrow! We might be at Fairy Tail later, alright Master Bob?" I rush off to my new room. I quickly pack and change into my pajamas. I then fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Eve~ 2-8<strong>

"Alright!"

"Let's get going!"

Hibiki doesn't say anything.

We all rush to the train.

I drink water and add some snow in

for good measure. Hibiki briefs us

on what he knows and what to do.

"Okay, let's use archive to communicate

while fighting. The Pink Bean description:

(picture at .com/maplestory-monster/Event%20Pink%20Bean/9400654)

Name: Pink Bean Boss

Health: 150,000,000

Magic: 1,000

Level: 70

"This the Pink Bean! It looks so cute!" says Lucy.

Hibiki counters, "Beware, this thing may be cute, but is

One of the toughest creatures through out Fiore. It is the

Pink Bean Boss and has murdered whole villages."

I look down because the village I was born in was destroyed.

_-flashback-_

_There is fire everywhere. People are screaming._

_I was just a little kid. A huge monster that is Pink _

_Was hitting everything. I was about to get hit, but my parents _

_Blocked it for me. The attack was strong and my parents died…._

_Then soon after, mages came a battled, they killed the _

_Pink Bean (not the boss) and They took me to their guild,_

_Blue Pegasus. The 4 mages who brought me to the guild were _

_Troubled. The first fell to sickness and died. The second died 10 years _

_Later. The 3rd quit. Only the 4th remained. _

_-flashback over-_

"I WILL KILL THE PINK BEAN BOSS!," I exclaimed seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like the story so far?<strong>

**Anyways I'm in a rush so Please Read & Review (R&R) !**

**Thank You MapleStory (.net) for idea of Pink Bean.**

**As stated before, pic of Pink Bean can be viewed at .com/maplestory-monster/Event%20Pink%20Bean/9400654.**


	3. Old Friends, Fairy Tail, and Parties

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Wow Eve, your exclamation was surprising….<strong>

**Eve: I WILL get my revenge!  
>Rose: *sweat drops*<strong>

**Hibiki: Let's kill the Pink Bean then…**

**Rose: OMG srry for being 2 weeks late. :|**

**Eve: Let's kill the boss already-**

**Hibiki: *cuts in* WELL PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Hibiki~ 2-8 (Happy Birthday Jackie!)<strong>

"Eve… are you alright?," I ask. Lucy is surprised. Eve answers, " I'm fine."

He smiles. Lucy gives a little shudder. "Um…. The Pink Bean Boss is to be found in a haunted mansion," I say. Eve looks ready to kill. Lucy sweat drops and says, "Stop it EVE! Your kinda Scaring the crap out of me!" She looks very angry. Eve sweat drops (Eve is reminded of Erza) , "U-Uh Y-Yeah….. S-s-sorry….." The train stops and we reach the town of Triskellion. A Triskellion is some what a Celtic Symbol (go to .) . the haunted mansion happens to be in the center. I learned this from archive magic lessons from my dad…..

_Flashback~_

"_Daddy, how can I find information with Archive?" says a 4 year old Hibiki._

"_Think about your archive," said his father, "and also think of a question, you don't need to think about them at the same time though. Information will show up on the archive."_

_Hibiki thinks of his archive and the archive pops up. He looks over to his father's work desk and sees a book. Triskellion (_real book by Will Peterson)._ He thought of a question;_

'_What is a Triskellion?' Then immediately, on the archive's screen, a triskellion appeared. Some info showed up to._

_A __**triskelion**__or__**triskele**__is a__motif__consisting of three interlocked spirals, or three bent human legs, or any similar symbol with three protrusions and a threefold__rotational symmetry__.__[__citation needed__]__Both words are from__Greek__"τρισκέλιον"__(__triskelion__) or__"τρισκελής"__(__triskeles__), "three-legged",__[1]__from prefix "τρι-" (__tri-__), "three times"__[2]__+ "σκέλος" (__skelos__), "leg".__[3]__Although it appears in many places and periods, it is especially characteristic of the__Celtic art__of the__La Tène culture__of the__European Iron Age__. ( for exact visit _.org/wiki/Triskelion)

"_Father this is so much information, but what does this all mean?" asks a 4-year old. _

"_All in good time son. This is why you will study various languages. And Comprehend better In the future," replies the father._

"_Okay!" the child says with a huge grin._

_End of Flashback~_

Since then I know a total of 10 languages.

Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Khmer, Chinese (mandarin), Latin, Greek, Korean, and Vietnamese. Eve and Lucy knew 2-3. Japanese, English, and/or Latin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy ~ 2-9 (Happy birthday for Sintya and Joseph!) (even if they don't read this!)<strong>

The three of us arrive at the haunted mansion.

I opened the front door. The door creaked. The chandelier was dusty. And there was 2 sets of stairs. Red carpet too. There was a shelf that held framed pictures. There was one picture that particularly caught my eye…"mother?"

_Flashback~_

"_Lucy, look, we are at the Nightrays' house now," said Layla Heartphilia._

"_wow, their house is big!" says an 7-year old Lucy._

_We walk inside._

_We meet Duke Nightray and his sons._

_Lucy blushed when Gilbert Nightray kissed her hand. She was rather fond of him._

_Then, the party officially started. Lucy is shy and hides behind her mother._

"_Go on Lucy, This is a party after all," says Lucy's mother._

"_O-okay…," says Lucy._

_Gilbert comes up to Lucy blushing, "May I have this dance?"_

"_Sure," Lucy replies blushing. _

_They dance to the song Lacie. (_.com/watch?v=28MbBYSAejs)

_After that they eat dinner._

_Lucy eats Turkey, Seafood, rice, mashed potatoes, fruit (Especially STRAWBERRIES!), etcetera._

_After that There are some photos._

_A group photo. Then each Family. Then couples._

_There was a photo of Little Lucy and Layla. For couples, Gilbert and Lucy qualified and got there picture taken. They were smiling and holding hands._

_End of Flashback~_

I cry. Tears stream down my face, only I don't notice till Eve points it out.

"Lucy, You Ok?" asks Eve. I wipe away my tears and manage a weak smile. I say, "Look, it's my mother and me. Also my friend Gil and me. I wonder what happened to the nightrays, the people who lived here." Hibiki says, "You are very cute in these pictures."

All of a sudden, a very tired looking Nightray rubs his eyes and walks down the stairs.

The three of us freeze. "Gilbert!"

The four of us sit in chairs in the living room. "Gil-Gilbert, Are you a ghost?" I ask.

"Hehe, No I'm not. I decided to live here after things went haywire in the Nightray household." Replies Gilbert. "But the Boss Pinkbean lives here," says Hibiki. "This little thing?" Gil pulls out a baby pink bean, "The parents died years ago. I raised the bean to be obedient and nice….", "I guess our job is done. Why are there rumors of a ghost here though, because of you?" I ask. "Yep. The little bean and I wish to accompany you to…..?" Gil replies. I say, "Sure you can come to Fairy Tail, an FYI is that _my _guild is actually Blue Pegasus, but I _was _in Fairy Tail till a certain someone kicked me off his team.…"

And off they went. Collecting the 5,000,000 jewels (a.k.a. $50,000 U.S.)

Then rode on the train for 4 days. (2-10, 2-11, 2-12, 2-13)

Arriving at Fairy Tail 1 day early. They decided to crash at Fairy Tail, So…..

* * *

><p><strong>~Levy~ 2-13<strong>

Lucy Threw the doors open and the guild was in the middle of decorating. "I'M HERE!"

She said with I smile. I say, "HOLY SHIT IT"S LUCY!" Everyone surrounds her after I run up to Lucy and hug her very tight. "So did you finish the book?" I ask jumping up and down. "I will tonight!" she replies. I look downcast with a blue aura surrounding me. Lucy Sweat drops. "How have you been cheerleader?" asks Gajeel. Lucy just smiles. "Levy and I are getting married…"

He says. I blush. "OMG LEVY WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!" Lucy looks angry but very happy for me. "just kidding." Says Gajeel. I giggle. "What!" Lucy says with an evil aura and laughs evilly, "GAJEEL I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT MARRY HER!" Gajeel sweat drops and pulls out a ring because Gajeel and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Oh my gosh! He actually proposes and I say, "YES! THANK YOU!" Lucy just smirks evilly and says told ya…. "Oh and Hibiki and Eve are here. My childhood friend Gilbert too," says Lucy. The three walk up to Lucy. Gilbert says something to Lucy. She looks a little sad, but just nods.

* * *

><p><strong>~Gilbert~<strong>

"Lucy I'm Leaving tomorrow….." I whisper.

She looks sad, but nods.

Everyone parties.

**Time skip to tomorrow (I was lazy) (Happy Valentines?)**

I kiss Lucy on the cheek and see that Hibiki looks a little bit jealous….

I hand her the Pink Bean and say, "something to remember me by…"

She cries, but says thank you.  
>I board the train and yell, "SEE YOU LATER AT BLUE PEGASUS!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~ 2-14<strong>

The three of us and the pink bean I decided to name Sakura (weird name for an animal right?) returned to Fairy Tail went to the Official Valentine's day party. There was a whole dance. I thought Loke would totally love this. Loke suddenly came out. My eyes popped out. "May I have this dance Princess?" he asked. I sighed, "uh, okay….."

Loke pulls me into a dance. We dance wildly and seem to have fun. Eve goes and dances with Wendy and I Romeo steps up his game and asks Wendy to dance next. Hibiki dances with me too.

Valentine's day at Fairy Tail is sure fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to the reviewers Cloeandderek, Micky Moon, Temi 3, and demonwithasoul. Thank you and keep Reviewing everyone! <strong>

**P.S. I might get the next one out next week… Maybe. I also apologize for the short Point of views.**

**Eve: DAMN IT! I DIDN"T GET TO KILL SAKURA (PINK BEANS!) !**

**Rose: Meanie...**


	4. Songs of Love

**Chapter 4**

**Rose: Yay, I made it in 1 week!**

**Eve: I think I'm on better terms with Sakura now.**

**Hibiki: Make sure you don't kill her though.**

**Everyone (except Eve): *sweat drops***

**Eve: Okay…**

**Rose: Here's the story! Plz read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Eve~ 2-15<strong>

The dances yesterday were great. Really fun, actually. Wendy was really cute and blushed a lot. Then, we returned to Lucy's old apartment. I slept on one side of the couch, Hibiki on the other side, Lucy on the bed with Sakura sleeping like an angel.

Morning came and when I woke up I rubbed my eyes. Lucy's bed was made and apparently, She was making breakfast. I woke Hibiki up. Hibiki yawns. He says, "good morning!" Lucy walks in the room, says, "Good morning! Also, your breakfast is done." We all walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast. There was pancakes (syrup, whip cream, etc.), fruit, bread, ham. Butter; beverages were milk and fruit juice. Yum!

5 minutes after eating, Lucy went and took a shower. After 10 minutes, she came out in

a towel and started dressing (don't ask how I knew). After she finished, she yelled at Hibiki for reading her novel manuscript. I just laughed. Hibiki took a shower, then 5 minutes later, I took my shower. After dressing, The 3- no 4 of us went to Fairy Tail.

At Fairy Tail, Lucy was immediately surrounded by her friends after sitting down at a table.. Levy asks, "Why Lu-Chan! Why did you leave." she sobs. "I'm s-sorry Levy I can't tell you," Lucy replies. Levy pouts and sniffles. Gajeel says, "Hey cheerleader, you made my fiancée cry!" Lucy Sweat drops, "Sorry Levy, Gajeel, the reason is truly secret. If I told you I would have to kill ya. Oh and to make up, I finished the book!" Levy says, "Yay! I forgive you. Gajeel sweat drops and sighs. Natsu says, "Oi, you'd have to kill me? One of your best friends?" Lucy looks like she is about to cry, but doesn't, and mumbles, "Yes, I'd have to kill you." She also says under her breath, "But your not my best friend." I heard this because I was on her left, Hibiki standing behind her, Levy to her right, Natsu in front. Natsu heard because of his super [dragon] hearing. Natsu looked hurt. Lisanna came over to ask why Natsu was sad. Lucy immediately stood up and exclaimed, "I need to take a 1-hour break with Hibiki and Eve, okay?" I wonder what is _really_ wrong. Team Natsu really hurt her. You could hear _groans_ and _what! You just got here!_ and _crying_.

I stood up as Lucy and Hibiki walked towards the door.

Lucy had an earnest look on her face and Hibiki looked worried.

I also worry about her, a fellow team member…

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~ <strong>

Grrr! Natsu and Lisanna! I hate this. I used to love him, but he's with Lisanna almost 24/7 now. I start crying when we reach my apartment. I cry into Hibiki's chest. He tries to comfort me. He kissed my cheek then sang:

* * *

><p>Every time you kissed me<br>I trembled like a child  
>Gathering the roses<br>We sang for the hope

Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
>Sweeter than my dream<br>We were there, in everlasting bloom

Roses die,  
>The secret is inside the pain<br>Winds are high up on the hill  
>I cannot hear you<p>

Come and hold me close  
>I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain<br>Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn

Silver dishes for the memories,  
>For the days gone by<br>Singing for the promises  
>Tomorrow may bring<p>

I harbour all the old affection  
>Roses of the past<br>Darkness falls, and summer will be gone

Joys of the daylight  
>Shadows of starlight<br>Everything was sweet by your side, my love

Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words  
>I'm here just singing my song of woe<br>Waiting for you, my love

Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...

Every time you kissed me  
>My heart was in such pain<br>Gathering the roses  
>We sang of the grief<br>Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
>Sweeter than despair<br>We were there, in everlasting bloom

Underneath the stars  
>Shaded by the flowers<br>Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love

You are all my pleasure,  
>My hope and my song<br>I will be here dreaming in the past

Until you come  
>Until we close our eyes<p>

* * *

><p>I let him kiss me. Just this once. I realized I love Hibiki, but….. he could never love me, he's a player, right? I dispelled the thought of love a looked away. Eve finally caught up to us. We had 50 minutes left of our break. "Can I entrust you two with a secret?" I ask. "I left because I liked N-Natsu, but he's with Lisanna… I also think I love someone else now." I blush. Hibiki and Eve ponder. "Who's the lucky man?" Eve asks. "Gilbert? Hibiki? Someone else?" I say, "Sorry can't tell ya!" with a giggle. Hibiki looks frustrated. Eve laughs nervously and says, "Your tone says, 'I would tell you, but you'd have to kill me'" I laugh and they sweat drop. Something or someone makes the door creak. "Hey, Who's there!" I ask. "it" doesn't answer and I hear panting? I rush to the door. I see Happy flying in the direction of Fairy Tail. I am angered and I run full speed to Fairy Tail. I hear happy say, "Lucy left Fairy Tail because of –" I burst the door open before Happy says why I left. I grab Happy and practically strangle him. Hibiki and Ren stand by the guild doors while sweat dropping. "Hey Wierdo! Don't kill Happy!" says Natsu. I turn towards him and have an evil gleam in my eyes. Then I strangle Natsu. "Oi, Don't kill him!" says a bewildered Gray. Erza grabs me and tosses me on Hibiki. We fall and then….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Hibiki~<strong>

"Hey, is she alright?" asks Eve while looking afraid of Erza. "She's fine." I answer. "Hey! What about Natsu!" asks an angered Lisanna. "I DON"T CARE!" I reply. Lisanna gasps. "You know what! Lucy Left because of You! And Him! You guys are idiots! Lucy only wanted to be included, accepted!" I say crying. I hug Lucy. "We only wanted her to get stronger! Not kick her off!"" says Erza. "She said that Natsu kicked her off." Eve says. Natsu gasps for breath and Gray asks, "Was it true Natsu!" Natsu replies, "I did it because there needed to be room for Lisanna…."

BONK! Natsu gets hit In the head by Erza. Natsu passed out. "Lucy also loved Natsu….." I say.

"oh," says Gray. Tears are streaming down Levy's face. Happy is conscious now an flies over to Lucy. Charle and Pantherlily look down while Wendy sobs.

Lucy groans. I say, "Lucy, Lucy, hello?" She flutters her eyes. She starts singing in response.

A part of the song I sang her and another song.

* * *

><p>Every Time you kissed me<p>

I trembled like a child

Gathering the roses

We sang for the Hope

Your very voice is in my heartbeat.

Sweeter than my dream.

We were there, in everlasting bloom.

Roses die,

the secret is inside the pain

Winds are high up on the hill

I cannot hear you

Come and hold me close

I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain

Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn.

I held her close to me as she continued to her next song.

La la, la la la la  
>La la, la la la<p>

I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your sty-yle  
>But that's not why I love you<p>

And I, I like the way  
>You're such a sta-ar<br>But that's not why I love you

Hey, do you feel  
>Do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<br>Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<p>

Being you, just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<p>

La la, la la la la  
>La la, la la la<p>

I like the way you misbehave  
>When we get wasted<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And how you keep your cool when I'm complicated<br>But that's not why I love you

Hey-y, do you feel  
>Do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<br>Do you need me?

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<p>

Being you, just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<p>

Oh-h-h, oh-h-h-h  
>Even though we didn't make it through<br>I am always here for you  
>Yeah-h-h<p>

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<p>

Being you, just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you<br>Is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<p>

I love you Hibiki, I love you." I kiss her on the lips and say, "I love you too." We embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsu~<strong>

"I love you Hibiki, I love you" says Lucy.

Hibiki kisses her [!] and says, "I love you too."

They hug…

"**NO!"** I yell. "Luce, I love you." My eyes downcast. Lucy says, "You're a little too late. I love Hibiki. Besides, you have Lisanna." I say, "No…" Lucy says, "Well, bye guys. I'll come around next week!" She wears a smile and walks out with her arm linked with Hibiki and Eve trails behind.

**After they leave….**

"NATSU!" says a very sad, angry Lisanna. She is crying and says, "How could you, I thought you loved me!" I say, "Sorry Lisanna, I just miss her…"

Gajeel says, "Hey, You made the weak- (Levy glares) I mean Cheerleader…. Away." Levy says, "Oh no! I forgot to return the manuscript! Gajeel let's go to Blue Pegasus *Has a glint in her eye* !" She is sparkling while pulling arm-crossed Gajeel along leaving Panther Lily behind.

Mirajane pouts, "I miss Lucy already!" with tears in her eyes. "It's All Your Fault!" Mira looks towards me and if looks could kill, I would be dead. Erza glares towards me too. I whimper and cuddle up in a corner of the guild. Mira turns into her Scary Satan Soul form while Erza equips into Purgatory armor. Gray sweat drops, so does the majority of the guild. Mira starts punching me while expressing an angry face. Erza starts viciously hitting me with her sword. I manage to take 99% somehow. I yell, "HELP!" here I am, the salamander asking for help. Sigh. Lisanna butts in the fight and says, "Stop!" Mira stops and later Erza does too. They take a break and I thank Lisanna….

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~<strong>

the three of us board our train, but Levy and Gajeel run onto the train just before it takes off.

"Levy? Gajeel? What are you doing on the train?" I ask. "Your Manuscript!" Levy replies. "Thank you Levy!" I say smiling. "Your welcome, Lucy!" Levy says. We look over to Gajeel, Hibiki, and Eve, We giggle. "So, watcha guys talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Cliffhanger. What are they talking about? Please put your answer in Reviews, I will say who got the answer right.<strong>

**Also the first song was "Everytime You Kissed Me" By Emily Bindiger. The second song was "I Love You" By Avril Lavigne.**

**Lucy: What were you talking about?**

**Hibiki: Can't tell ya, no spoilers.**

**Levy: Awe! *starts pouting***

**Gajeel: *sweat drops* Um.. I'll tell you!**

**Eve and Hibiki: Gajeel!**

**Rose: *giggles* Anyways PLZ READ (Future) AND REVIEW! Also longest chapter for Goodbye Fairy Tail, Hello Blue Pegasus! Thnx for supporting me!**


	5. The Train, Relationships, and Gilbert?

**Chapter 5**

**Rose: What were they talking about?**

**Levy: I Don't Know.**

**Lucy: Do we _want_ to know?**

**Hibiki: Hey! It's not _that _inappropriate! (Is it?)**

**Rose: Anyways, let's find out! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy~<strong>

The train leaves. I ask the three boys, "So, watcha guys talking about?" Eve says, "Ummmm…" 3…..2….1….. (Hibiki) "Babies!" (Gajeel) "Love!" (Eve) "Sex!"

The trio says this at the same time. Levy and I just stare at the three. Then we burst out laughing. "Haha! At *laugh* the same *giggle* time! *laughs with a red face*" I say. Levy says, "Eve, really? Sex? *LAUGH!* And Gajeel, Love? Awe, that's cute!" Gajeel and Levy start making out and Hibiki, Eve, and I sweat drop. The about 3 more minutes of laughing and jokes, we turn a bit serious.

"The train left already if you can't see, so, what are you two doing from here?" asks Eve. Levy ponders with her index finger to her chin. Her beautiful aquamarine engagement ring shined in the blinding light coming through the window. "We'll go to Blue Pegasus, Of course!" says Levy, smiling. About 3 more hours on the train.

The first hour…

"So when are you guys getting married?" Levy asks me. Hibiki and I blush.

"Uh….. I should be asking that. When are _you_ getting married?" I counter.

"We are getting married on….. *drum roll*…. On December 21st!" says Gajeel.

"Hell, that's a long ways away….." Levy mutters under her breath. I can hear hear so I giggle. Gajeel hears this and says, "What did you say shorty?" Levy sweat drops and huffs, "Meanie! Don't call your Fiancée a shorty." The five of us laugh. "Where'd the drum roll come from anyways?" Eve asks. "The guy standing right behind you," replies Gajeel. Eve turns around and sees a clown that looks Formidable. Eve sweat drops and moves to the opposite side of the clown. The clown chuckles then walks away. Then us five start to laugh again. "I'm gonna name my child Gale Heart Redfox if the baby's a boy, Alice Lucinda Redfox if the baby's a girl!" says Levy. "Oh yeah! _My_ baby's name is going to be Yuki Star Laytis-Heartfilia or Red Laytis-Heartfilia!" The three boys, Hibiki, Eve, and Gajeel sweat drop while Levy and I are having an all out baby name war.

The second hour…

"I'll play you in poker!" says a bored Gajeel to Hibiki. He pulls out some cards and Hibiki says, "Sure!" They play a couple rounds. Then Levy and I ask to join in. "I'm a newbie at poker, so don't laugh," I pout. "All right _newbie_," Gajeel says laughing. He deals. My first time playing so We are on teams. GaLe and LuHi and Eve (by himself).

Each person has cards but the winnings are for the team. 10 jewels each game (like 10 cents). I win the first game. Surprisingly with a FULL HOUSE! Gajeel mouth just drops open and Hibiki smirks. We keep on playing and Team LuHi has good luck. We won 10 games straight. "They don't call me Lucky Lucy for nothing!" I say smiling. Then, the 11th game went to Gajeel. 12th to Hibiki :D. 13th to Eve. 14th to me. 15th to me. 16th to Levy. 17th to Hibiki. 18th to Eve. 19th Gajeel. 20th to me! Wow. The leaderboard..

1st Team LuHi 12 + 3 = 15

2nd Team GaLe 2 + 1 = 3

3rd Eve (lol no "team") 1 = 1

"Hehe, Team LuHi wins!" I say. "What's my prize?" Hibiki says, "This." Then, he plants his perfect lips upon mine. I giggle afterwards. Eve pouts. "How are you, a newbie, beating GaLe and I combined? How!" I sweat drop. Right now, we have one hour left on the train.

The Last Freaking hour….

Time flew by when I went to sleep. I slept with my head resting against Hibiki's shouler.

**~DREAM~**

_I was in my former guild, Fairy Tail._

_Everyone was around me, criticizing me about _

_leaving and why I had left in the first place. _

"Become stronger Lucy!" says Erza.

"Yea Luce, that way we can catch up with Lisanna!" says Gray.

"We're replacing you with Lisanna, so you'll have to solo for a while," says Natsu.

Lisanna says, "Ha! I finally have time with Natsu."

Levy, "It's Lisanna she's back!"

"Hey! Guess what! Lisanna's back!" says Mirajane.

I am in a corner of the guild and a golden light is shining upon me. The back ground other than me, Lisanna, and her Crowd is pitch black. Nobody talks to me

Except a few people, and people who didn't know Lisanna.

Heck, I even tried to talk to Laxus when he came back to the guild!

So I left. Walked out. I left.

**~Dream Over~**

I am crying when Hibiki wakes me up because the our is over. We meander over to the Guild of Blue Pegasus. On the way, Hibiki comforts me. Not asking what happened but knows I had a bad dream. Then, I perked up as the guild was in view. Levy gasped, "Wow! The guild is huge!" We walk inside the guild after slowly pulling the doors open. What we first see is Master Bob welcoming us. Then we see tons of girls around Ren and Ichiya. Also other men and women mingling and flirting. So many swains (lovers) and flirts. Ren sees us and waves hello. He says, "Excuse me." To his crowd of girls. He walks towards us. He sees Hibiki and I holding hand. He chuckles, "That fast?" He indicates our hand holding. I blush. Hibiki kind of smirks (smirks?). I guess.

Then, we find the both of us sitting at the bar counter, on the red swivel bar chairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Fairy Tail~<strong>

Natsu was feeling glum and down and blue and all the possible synonyms of sad.

Lisanna tried to cheer Natsu up by reminding him that his nakama missed him.

Gray was pissed of at Natsu, more than he always is.

Mirajane and Elfman felt sad _and_ disappointed.

Cana drank less.

Gray also stripped less too.

Erza ate cake most of the time.

Though all of the guild members did missions, they all were depressed….

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Gilbert~<strong>

He entered the guild. Blue Pegasus. I wonder if Lucy is there.

There she was. She was Holding Hibiki's hand! I admit I feel jealous.

Lucy was my childhood crush, my first crush. I quickly perked up and smiled as a disguise of what I was feeling, "Oh hi Lucy!" Lucy and Hibiki turn around, still holding hands. "Hello Gilbert," Lucy says. "Hibiki and I are….. dating?" Hibiki laughs and says, "yes, dating." Well I just feel lamented, though I don't show it. I felt cold all over. Then….. T-Then…. I …..

_*PASSES OUT*_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal~<strong>

"Gilbert? Gilbert!" screams Lucy while sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Sorry Gil, didn't mean to kill or make ya pass out.<strong>

**Gilbert: No sweat. I'm not dead though, right?**

**Lucy: *sobs* Are you alright? **

**Gil: …. –signing off-**

**Hibiki: Hey? Gilbert? Hello?**

**Gil: …**

**Rose: *sweat drops* Guys, Gil signed off. Lolz.**

**Plz Read and Review. Srry for short chapter! **


End file.
